degrassitngfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
Degrassi: The Next Generation season 4 follows a group of high school sophomores and juniors in the 2004-2005 school year. This season, like season 6, is one of the darker ones because of a school shooting that leads to the serious injury of one student and the death of the shooter. This season also has a gonorrhea outbreak that affects a few girls, including Emma Nelson and Alexandra Nunez. The order of appearace is the same as season 3 for the opening theme, but the song takes on more of a poprock tune, and the lyrics are changed slightly. CHARACTERS: 'Adults: ' Snake Simpson- Degrassi's graduate- Media Immersion teacher. Emma's stepdad and Spike's husband. Spike Nelson- Emma's mom; a Degrassi graduate. Caitlin Ryan- Joey's girlfriend. Joey Jeremiah- A Degrassi graduate; Craig's stepdad. Principal Raditch- Degrassi's principal. 'Juniors: ' Paige Michalchuk- A fashionista. James "Jimmy" Brooks- A basketball star. Gavin "Spinner" Mason- Jimmy's best friend. Alexandra "Alex" Nunez- Jay's girlfriend. Jay Hogart- A bad boy of Degrassi. Hazel Aden- Paige's best friend. Marco Del Rossi- A gay student. Eleanor "Elllie" Nash- Marco's best friend. Craig Manning- A musician. Ashley Kerwin- One of Craig's best friends. 'Sophomores: ' Emma Nelson- Good girl gone bad. Manuela "Manny" Santos- A promiscuous girl. Toby Isaacs- A computer nerd. J.T. Yorke- A cool class clown. Rick Murray- An abuser ex-boyfriend of Terri MacGregor. Sean Cameron- Emma's boyfriend. Liberty Van Zandt- One of Emma's friends. Episodes: "Ghost in the Machine"- Paige and Craig deal with difficult parts of the school year... and their personal lives. "King of Pain"- Marco faces competition for the school president, and Emma is jealous of Liberty. "Mercy Street"- Emma's popularity grows when Rick Murray returns to Degrassi, and J.T. uses a penis pump so that Manny will stay with him "Anywhere I Lay My Head"- Manny and Spinner get closer while Sean asks Ellie to move in with him. "Islands in the Stream"- Toby and Rick become friends, and Paige dumps Spinner after a humiliating incident at the movies. "Time Stands Still"- Caitlin Ryan returns from Africa and buys Joey's house. Rick is mistreated, and he brings a gun to school. He paralyzes Jimmy and tries to kill Emma, but in the end, Sean Cameron kills him. "Back in Black"- Toby is shunned by Danny and J.T., and Sean considers attending school in Wasaga Beach, with his parents. "Neutron Dance"- Downtown Sasquatch gets a great opportunity, and Paige crushes on teacher Matt Oleander. "Voices Carry"- J.T. and Liberty team up against Raditch, and Craig discovers that something is mentally wrong with him. "Bark at the Moon"- Paige tries to get Matt alone; Raditch leaves Degrassi, while Manny can't commit to her relationship with Spinner. "Secret"- Ashley tries to get Craig to go to a support group that Ellie attends; Emma has oral sex with Jay in the ravine, but risks getting gonorrhea, and Jimmy is bored of being in the hospital. "Eye of the Tiger"- Danny won't accept J.T. and Liberty's relationship; Spinner tells the truth about him and Jay, and they are shunned and expelled from Degrassi. "Queen of Hearts"- Paige is suspicious of Oleander, and Ellie tries to gamble in order to pay her rent. "Modern Love"- Paige and Matt have a hard time keeping their relationship a asecret, especially when Manny and Snake see them together. "Moonlight Desires"- Spinner returns to Degrassi. At the same time, Marco finds out that Dylan is cheating on him, and he has a bad day because of it. "West End Girls"- Craig tries to keep Ashley from leaving Degrassi; Manny and Paige fight, and Jay and Silent Bob are interviewed by Caitlin, who crushes on Silent Bob. "Goin' Down the Road"- Craig gets kicked off of the set; Caitlin might move back to Los Angeles in the season finale.